A Switch In Place
by Elielephant
Summary: It was a calm day in Death city, until Lord Death heard news that Kid was fighting Justin, and when he went to his son's rescue, he got an unpleasant surprise.


I don't know how no one else came up with this idea since there are so many connections.

1) Trafalgar** Law** and Justin** Law.**

2) Law as a** bear** first mate and Justin has a guy in a** bear** suit who is oddly obessed with him.

3) Eustass **Kidd** and Death the **Kid.**

4) Both Kid and Kidd have (a) **blond** **companion**(s).

With that said, on with the crack.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of one piece or soul eater.

* * *

><p>It started out as a calm day in Death City; Lord Death stood idly looking at the mirror in his what seemed to be endless office, filled with cross graves and white fluffy clouds, floating high and low all around the room. Staring at the reflection of himself, Lord Death heaved out a thick sigh. His son, Death the Kid, along with his two demon weapons, had been missing for two days, which was nothing like the three. Though he wasn't worried because he knew Kid could take care of himself, but then again, it was his son, he had to be worried.<p>

As his thoughts floated around in his mind, rushed footsteps clouded his thoughts and he turned to face his own weapon.

"Lord Death!" the red head exclaimed as he went rushing to the grim reaper. "Kid is in the court yard fighting!"

"Fighting who, Spirit?" Death asked in a deep concerned tone based off the look on Spirit's face.

"He's fighting…Justin Law." Spirit grimly glared at the grim reaper with serious eyes.

"Are you sure?" Death questioned harshly. If his son was fighting Justin Law, then there would be problems, especially if it was in the city.

"It's what I heard from the citizens, but I haven't seen it personally." Spirit answered.

"I see." Death nodded his masked head slowly. "Then let us stop this before it gets out of hand."

"Yes, sir!" Spirit returned with his own nod and his body started to glow, shifting his form until he was in the form of a scythe.

Death curled his large box-like gloves around the staff, then with his powers, he teleported himself into the lower part of the city.

He instantly saw smoke as he landed on the roof tops, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw his city in flames. Calling upon his powers once more, he rocketed into the air when he saw another explosion and headed there, but when he looked down he excepted to see his son and former ally, but saw nothing of the sort.

"That's—" Spirit's surprised voice came from the weapon, but it was cut off by a loud roar.

"**Law!**" a tall red head screamed in a fierce voice and a deep scowl was etched into his hairless brows, giving his orange eyes a look of darkness from the drastic flames around him, casting intense shadows over his face.

"Yes, Mister Kidd?" a mocking voice taunted through smirking lips as a tanned face hidden behind a shadow casted by a brim belonging to a white, brown-spotted hat.

"You're a dead man!" Kidd shouted furiously as he called upon his devil fruit powers again, causing metal object to float around him.

Law just chuckled darkly in a deep tone for his response, and he waved his middle finger, sporting the letter '_A_' tattooed on it, tauntingly, telling the tall red head to '_bring it on_.'

A vein of irritation bulged on Kidd's forehead, and a battle cry escaped his lips and he thrusted himself into battle against the annoying smirking man in front of him.

But off to the side there were two other figures surrounded by flames and they were watching with steady eyes, despite the war going on around them.

"Do they seem more violent to you?" the fuzzy polar bear in an orange jumpsuit asked the masked man in a black, white poke-dotted shirt.

"Not really." The masked blonde responded. "But they do seem a bit more on the insane side then normal, I guess."

The fuzzy polar bear just nodded, but then his attention was turned to the figure of a man robed in black floating down to stand beside him. "Who are you?" The polar bear asked curiously.

"I'm Lord Death, and I am the one who watches over this city."

"Lord…Death?" The polar bear questioned with a confused tilt of his head.

"You know, the grim reaper." Death elaborated with a small tilt of his own head.

The polar bear's button eyes opened wide until they looked white with fear, and the masked blonde turned his head slightly in interest.

"**No!**" the polar bear cried. "You can't take Captain away!"

Death felt a drop of sweat fall down the side of his head. "I'm not taking anyone away…"

"Oh." The polar sighed in relief, swiping a hand across his fuzzy forehead and the masked blonde beside him turned away in disinterest.

"Now." Death coughed lightly into a closed fist. "Who are those two." He pointed to the men causing chaos to his beloved city.

"Oh." The polar bear blinked and pointed to the tall, thin man wearing jeans with odd black spots and yellow hoodie with black sleeves and a sneering smiley face stamped to his chest. "That's Captain; Trafalgar Law, also known as the _Surgeon of Dearth._"

"Great…" Spirit mumbled to himself so no one else could hear. "Another crazy doctor."

"And that." The masked man pointed to the tall red head, drowning in a massive fur coat that framed his well built pale chest. "Is my Captain; Eustass '_Captain_' Kidd."

"I see…" Death nodded his head in thought.

So these two men weren't who he had thought they were, but then, if they were here, then, where were his son and Justin Law?

* * *

><p>"I feel so free!" yelled a blonde priest wearing headphones while he spun merrily around on the deck of the Heart Pirate's sub.<p>

"Who is this guy?" Penguin questioned his ginger friend.

"I have no idea…" Shachi watched the blonde priest skipping happily around in circles.

"That is Justin Law." Said a man wearing a green suit and a large brown bear head over top his own.

"What the hell…" Shachi mumbled the curse as he stared at the odd man next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Penguin questioned again.

The man in the bear head ignored the pirate and continued on speaking his thoughts aloud. "It seems that he changed dramatically because Asura isn't in this world."

"Who's that?" Penguin questioned for the third time.

The man in the bear head ignored the pirate again as he thought to his Lord Death's son.

"Now if Justin is here, where is Kid?"

"Kidd?"

* * *

><p>And miles away, on a certain feared pirate captain's chip.<p>

"_**Eiiii**_!" Liz screeched in an irritating high-pitched voice as she hid behind her younger sister from the sinister looking men around them.

"Ha, ha!" Patti laughed childishly at her older sister. "You're scared again!"

"S-shut up!" Liz yelped at her younger sister.

"I think you should tell us who you all are." A tall pale man with sunken in eyes loomed over them, making Liz scream in fright again.

"I'm Kid." The young grim reaper stepped forward in his symmetrical, black suit.

The zombie-like man looked down at him confused. "Kidd…?" he drew out skeptically.

"Yes." Kid confirmed, though he didn't know what he was confirming to.

"I see…" the zombie man said slowly. "Then what will you have us do then…Captain?"

"Captain?" Liz perked up from behind Patti's shoulder.

Kid stood firm and looked the zombie man in the eyes with his own golden colored ones. "What I want you all to do…" he started then paused for dramatic effect, making the crew on edge. "…is…make this ship symmetrical, _right now_!" Kid bellowed out threateningly, actually making the Kidd Pirates stumble a bit in fear to meet their '_captain's_' orders.

When Kid saw how nicely the new and improved deck was turning out, he let out a crackling demonic like laugh that made Liz have a '_wtf_' moment and Patti just laugh along with him.

"Maybe he _is_ Kidd…" one of the crew members mumbled to another when he heard the familiar laugh.

* * *

><p>As Kidd was about to use his magnetic devil fruit power to hurl a large bundle of sharp, deadly metal objects at the smirking dark doctor, he stopped in his tracks with a grave look craved on his pale features.<p>

Law noticed the sudden change in his rival's attitude and stopped as well. "Is something wrong?" he taunted the tall red head.

Kidd blinked slowly as he regained his composure. "Something bad is happening to my ship."

* * *

><p>This was just something I thought up like, weeks ago, but never really got it down on paper until now. Hope you thought it was funny.<p> 


End file.
